At My Door
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: AHA! I am back! Please rejoin the story....for it has continued....again.
1. Switching Rooms

Title: At My Door  
  
Summary: While on a trip in the city, one cliffhanger (Scott) experiences a life changing event.  
  
A/N: I only own the character Morgan  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Switching Rooms  
  
Five minutes, that was the plan. Five minutes after lights out and room check, Scott Barringer quietly opened the door, his eyes adjusting from a dark room to a bright hallway. The coast was clear. But he waited until he saw Daisy before leaving the doorway. " Even though I can't say no to true live, you owe me" she sang, smiling. They exchanged room keys, " make that two, Ezra has a tendency to talk in his sleep". " Be glad you already have the key" Daisy brushed past him to the door he just left. The two checked the hallway again before closing the doors on the same side. Shelby was sound asleep in the bed closest to where he came in, unaware of the new presence. He knelt next to the mattress, brushing a few blonde strands from her closed eyes. They fluttered open, darting around, then looking at him. " Hey" she smiled, her voice cracking from being asleep, " where's Daisy?". " She wanted to spend some time with Ezra so we decided to switch for the night. Shelby turned onto her back, " right, Daisy wanted to spend time with Ezra" she sarcastically agreed, " I'm sure that's what it is". " Normally you wouldn't complain" Scott slid to the beds end, crawling to the pillows, resting next to her with an arm around her waist after she went back to her side. She shifted against his chest, " I'm not complaining". There was a knock. " Dammed, we've been hunted out" Scott sat up. " I'll get in the bathroom, tell Peter I was sick and you came here" Shelby ran past him, slamming the bathroom door. " So why is Daisy with Ezra?". " I don't expect Peter to even believe the first part". He shrugged and opened the door, it wasn't Peter. A teenaged boy dressed for the winter in the middle of May stood there, a very small girl next to him. Scott looked at both of them, " may I.help.you?". " The girl at that school said you were here, the girl down the hall said you were here. I did my job, I get my money, goodbye" and he left, leaving the girl. Shelby emerged from the bathroom, knowing it wasn't Peter, " who's that?". Scott faced her mouthing ' I don't know', then bent down to her height, " hey kid, what's your name?". She couldn't have been older then three, very pale and scared, he didn't want to ask her anything she wouldn't know, or that could possibly make things worse. A little arm extended, wedged in her fingers was a folded piece of paper. Scott took it, unfolding a note. Though it was a very shot one, it knocked him off his balance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Scotty, I'm sorry, but I had to do this. I cant take care of her anymore, and I knew you'd be good for her, You should be, she's your daughter. 


	2. Blonde Hair, Green Eyes

Chapter Title: Blonde hair, Green eyes  
  
Summary: Scott tries to figure out if he is really the father of the little girl that showed up at his hotel room.  
  
A/N: If anyone can help me with my spacing problem, please email me at morgsyncer@yahoo.com. Thank you!  
  
  
  
" Scott?" Shelby slid onto her knees next to him. When he didn't answer, she took the note, reading it. " Oh my god" she gasped. " Some graduation present". She looked at the girl, then back at the note, " maybe.maybe it's not true". Shelby looked at her again, " how old are you, sweetheart?". Two tiny fingers stood off her hand, Scott watched. " What's your name?". " Morgan" her voice was a soft and weak. Shelby continued, placing her hand on Scott's wrist, " do you know who he is?". She paused, " my daddy". Scott didn't react, just looked between both girls, " okay, I think we could use some help" Shelby raised herself, closing the door. She stood up, walking back to her bed. Scott then stood, offering his hand to her, she accepted. They both walked to the bed opposite Shelby, who was already on the phone. " Hi, can you call Peter Scarbrow's room and tell him to come to room three-eighteen? It's really important" then she hung up. " Morgan, you must be warm, do you want me to take your coat?" she nodded. Shelby bent down, pulling the zipper, then walking to the closet. When there, she heard Scott say something, " Scott, can you come over here for a second?" holding two objects in her hand when he got there. " Do you remember when this was taken?". She handed him a wrinkled picture. It had been cut so only Scott was in it, "no". " This was also in her pocket". An old, ratted teddy bear with patches of fur and an eye missing, the ear was about to go as well. He didn't look for very long, " it was mine". " Are you sure?". " My grandma gave it to me one day when I was sick, I thought my dad threw it away a long time ago. I think she really is.". There was a knock, Peter, it was him this time for sure. He didn't seem too surprised, seeing them alone in the same room, except now they weren't alone. " Isn't this a pretty sight". " We got a better one" Shelby pulled him inside. " What's going on?". She stopped pulling when he was in clear view of the little girl, raising en eyebrow. " Peter, meet Morgan" Scott introduced. He stared at her for a moment, slowly frightening. Morgan jumped off the bed, running to hide behind Scott's leg. " Why do you have a little kid here? Where are her parents?". " Well" Shelby took a deep breath, " we think her father is.right here" she pointed to Scott. He handed Peter the note, " she has the same stuffed animal I did, and she says that I am her dad". Peter sighed, shocked, " okay, if Scott is her father, who's the mother?". Shelby bit her hip, looking at Scott, who looked at Morgan behind him, then Peter, who eventually figured it out. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that". " It's okay" Scott shrugged, " it's the truth". He looked at his watch, " alright, I have to stay here, but I want you two to take.Morgan back to Horizon. Sophie is there, make whatever phone calls you have to make to get this straightened out". He tossed the car keys to Scott, who slid them in his pocket. Scott carefully detached Morgan from his jeans, but she wouldn't take his hand. She was scared. He bent down, she ran into his arms and he carried her out of the room.  
  
  
  
" I'm surprised that you're so calm" Shelby broke the silence while driving on the dark road, the rain was more of a distraction for him. " Me too". " You have every right too. Not most guys find out they have a two-year-old daughter when they're eighteen" she looked in the backseat where Morgan had fallen asleep along the seat. She then though that not many guys went through a lot that he did. " She's scared, seeing me like that wouldn't help her one bit" he checked on her himself. " She looks like you" Shelby commented, " is there any way she couldn't.be yours?". Scott drew in a deep breath, " that's Elaine's handwriting, after all those notes for why I wasn't in school it became easy to memorize. She wasn't much of a fan for protection". Shelby silently controlled her anger towards the women she never met who was corrupting the life of the guy she loved. Father or not, she paid some teenager to leave a little kid at a hotel room. Scott was graduating in less than a month, Shelby was too. They had plans for the future, after Horizon, together, something they were both looking forward to. Where there's a dream, there's Elaine, and that use to be literally. Neither said another word until he pulled onto the gravel driveway. Shelby waited in the rain while Scott wrapped Morgan in his windbreaker before carrying her once again.  
  
" Boy I love surprises" Sophie greeted when they entered her office. " What do you mean?" Shelby closed the door once Scott walked in. Sophie walked around the desk, " Peter called and said you were coming, with someone named Morgan" she noticed the sleeping body in Scott's arms, " who are we calling?". " My dad, I guess" Scott answered. " We have reasons to believe that Morgan here is Scott's.daughter" Shelby added. Sophie didn't speak, reevaluating Scott's past in her mind, knowing where Morgan most likely came from. " What are those reasons?". While Scott laid Morgan down on the couch, Shelby answered, " Elaine wrote him a note, saying Morgan was his daughter and she could no longer handle it, it was some guy who dropped her off at the hotel. " So that's who it was" Sophie said to herself, " Scott, when was the last time you spoke to your dad?". He hesitated remembering, " two years ago", Scott had a rocky relationship with anyone at home, which affected his decision to talk to them, " Morgan's two" he quietly said. Sophie dialed eleven numbers on the phone's keypad, " do you want Shelby to stay for this?" he nodded, definitely, then she pressed the speaker phone buton. 


	3. The LifeAltering Phone Call

Chapter Three- The Life-Altering Phone Call  
  
Summary: Is Morgan really Scott's daughter?  
  
A/N: Please!! Anyone who can help with the paragraphs, email me!! I know you guys hate it and I really want to change it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang several times, each time making the tension thicker. Scott stood in the middle of the office, Shelby wrapped her arms around his waist, ready to be there at any given moment. She knew it was probably coming sooner than later. " Hello?" a mans voice answered on the speaker, he knew right away it was his dad. Sophie quickly glances at them, " hello Mister Barringer, this is Sophie Becker from Mount Horizon High School". There was a sight, " what did he do this time?". " Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Actually this call is more of a.serious matter. Would you be offended if I were to ask some personal questions, it's very important". " Of course not". Sophie had been through a lot with the students since she had been at the school, this was brand new, and she wasn't sure how to approach it. " Besides Scott, do you have any other children". " Yes, he has a sister". " How old is she?". " Thirteen". She looked at Shelby and Scott, he was terrified, " what about with your wife now, no children?". A pause, then, " Elaine and I are no longer together". Those words snapped Scott into sudden school that ran through his veins. Even Sophie was taken by surprise, Martin went on before she said something, " we had a child and only last week she told me I was not the father. I don't know where she is, frankly I don't care. She lied to me for two years, practically brainwashing the kid to know something else". Shelby tightened her drip on Scott, she could feel him beginning to shake. Sophie took several deep breaths. " I'm so sorry Mister Barringer, but, I think it would be best if you came here as soon as possible, please". " May I ask why?". Sophie eyes Scott, not looking away, " Elaine's daughter is two?". It was difficult to hear the fear in his voice, but it was there, " how did you know she had a girl?". " Morgan is here, with her father".  
  
Early in the morning, Shelby, Scott, and Morgan retired to the boys dorm. Morgan slept on his bed, Shelby and Scott on the floor next to her. She had let him fall asleep in her arms, his hand on her stomach. Gently, she stroked his forehead, feeling his breathing. For the entire night, he never let go of Morgan's hand, hanging over the beds edge. 


	4. Two Fathers, Two Children

Summary: Martin comes to visit, and says some things that hurt his son  
  
A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Two Fathers, Two Children  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, a sense od somesort woke Scott. Shelby was asleep, still holding him, but now  
both hands were free. Carefully, he slipped out of the embrace, moving her into the next bed. Still adjusting to being awake,  
he turned to see green eyes staring back at him.  
  
  
  
  
" Hey" he whispered, sitting on the floor, smiling to reassure or.  
  
  
  
  
" Hi" she still sounded scared, not of him, but of the recent events to traumatize her.  
  
  
  
  
Scott ran a finger on her hand that was curled near her chin, " I know this must be scary for you,  
but I want you to know that you don't have to worry, nothing bad will happen to you, I wont let it".  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan looked at his hand, then at him, " mommy always said that you were my daddy, and she wanted  
me to be with you. Do I get to stay?".  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't answer that question for himself, let alone her, " do you know where mommy is?" hopefully  
Morgan wouldn't notice that he ignored her question.  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't, " no".  
  
  
  
  
Not far away, Shelby stirred in her sleep, almost waking. Scott remained quiet until she stopped.   
" How about we go for a walk?".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The porch steps were difficult for her, she used the support from Scott's hand. He had to bend a bit  
to keep a hold on her. The morning sun was bright and warm. Approaching Horizons main grounds, they both saw that the  
rest of the cliffhangers had come back.  
  
  
  
  
Morgan stopped, Scott did as well a few steps later. " Don't be afraid, they're harmless". She   
rapidly shook her head. " Alright". She was in his arms again, head on his shoulder, arms around his neck. He kept walking,  
hoping no one would care that he was there. He wasn't that lucky.  
  
  
  
  
Kat came in the same direction, carrying a duffel bag, " aaawww, is she your sister, Scott?".  
  
  
  
  
All the cliffhangers knew he had a younger sister, only Shelby and Sophie as of last night, knew  
she was a teenager. " She's from the family". Morgan loosened her death grip on him when walking away from Kat. He placed  
a hand on her back, she was shaking, he could feel it against him. " It's okay" he ran his hand against her shirt.  
  
  
  
  
Scott carefully went up the steps to the main lodge, supporting Morgan with one arm to open the door.  
" Dad" he gasped.  
  
  
  
  
Sure enough, with Peter and Sophie, was the one person Scott dreaded ever seeing again. He wasn't  
smiling, that was never a good sign.  
  
  
  
  
" We were just talking about you" at least Peter was smiling. Sophie walked over to them,  
specifically Scott's shoulder, there was that grip again, she noticed. " I don't know wht she's doing that" he told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Feeling of security" she responded, " little kids are like that, especially girls".  
  
  
  
  
" Is it a good idea to have her here for this?" Peter asked, the four exchanged glances,  
waiting for someone to answer.  
  
  
  
  
" I'll take her" Shelby entered to room, very perky for someone who had just woken up. When  
closer, Morgan extended her arms to Shelby's. " I won't say anything to anyone" she whispered to him before leaving.  
  
  
  
Scott sat next to Sophie, across from Peter, diagnol from his father. Peter began the disscussion,   
leaning onto the table top. " Alright, I know this may be a difficult yet strange subject, we have to get to the bottom  
of thos. Technically, it is possible for Scott to be Morgan's father".  
  
  
  
  
" That is, if everyone believes me" Scott eyed Martin, he knew what it was for. Sophie  
motioned from him to stop.  
  
  
  
  
Peter waited, then went on, " mister Barringer, perhaps you can tell what happened in your home  
proir to Scott leaving".  
  
  
  
  
Martin cleared his throat, " a few weeks after he was here, my wife told me she was pregnant. To  
be honest, neither of us were entirely thrilled how parents should be when their child is born, she wasn't really planned..".  
  
  
  
  
  
Every bolt of anger rushed through Scott's mind, " wasn't really planned!? You think I planned  
this!?".  
  
  
  
  
Sophie held his wrist, " it's okay Scott, you'll get your turn" her voice soothingly said, she   
knew he would attack at any given moment if the chance was given.  
  
  
  
  
Martin glanced at him, knowing how angry he really was, " accidents happen, I thought they told  
you about waiting until marriage for sex, that must have been one of the days you decided to just not go".  
  
  
  
  
Both Sophie and Peter knew the truth and knew what that could have done to him. Sophie held him  
to the chair, she could have sworn he was going to do something physical, but he didn't. She kept holding his wrist when  
he stood. " You lived with her, I just met my own daughter. I'm eighteen-years-old, and I have known my two-year-old  
daughter for eight hours. For Christ sake, she's scared to be around people and I don't know what to do and I'm her father.  
She calls me ' daddy', but now I look at you, listening to what you just said, and wondering how I ever considered you to  
be mine". Scott stormed away, no one dared to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
His nerves were a wreck, his mind racing. When walking onto the porch, he lost control and slid to  
the floor. Shelby saw him, she hadn't gone far. She ran over to him, by that time he was crying. Morgan was at the other  
side. Shelby threw her arms around his neck, rocking him back and forth. Morgan hesitated, walking over to his side.  
Scott looked up, she jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. When Sophie and Peter walked outside, the three of them  
were crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- I tried something differant for the spacing, but I dont know what it looks like til I post it- 


	5. The Princess

Chapter Five- The Princess  
  
  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie offered her trailer to Scott and Morgan until graduation, of course not mentioning where  
she'd be staying herself. It was allowed for Shelby to go as well as long as there was no....well, you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Shelby and I are going to take you to get some clothes tomorrow, I"ll find you something clean  
until then".  
  
  
  
  
" Okay" she wasn't afraid of walking, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. Slowly, she was  
getting use to the new surroundings. They were almost back at the dorm, the Princess came down the trail. She stopped  
before being close enough, there wouldn't be any good in turning around.  
  
  
  
  
" Hi Morgan" she squatted when they approached her. Juliette grinned brightly, too bad the kid  
didn't know how fake she was.  
  
  
  
  
" Hi".  
  
  
  
  
" I'm Jules, I'm a friend of your brothers".  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked the other way, she didn't know. Other Cliffhangers were one thing, Juliette Waybourne was   
another. " He's not my brother, I don't have a brother".  
  
  
  
  
She glared at him from her level, " he's not?".  
  
  
  
  
" We really have to get going, it's very important" he quickly pulled Morgan away, without tripping  
her.  
  
  
  
  
" She's nice" the girl commented when they entered the boys dorm.  
  
  
  
  
" No she's not" he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliette found Ezra on the path on her way to main grounds, her original destination. She grabbed his arm.  
  
  
  
  
" Nice to see you too" he sarcastically commented, expected from him.  
  
  
  
  
" Who's the girl with Scott?" she wanted to get right to the point.  
  
  
  
  
" Shelby" he answered.  
  
  
  
  
Juliette smacked the side of his head, " the little girl you moron!".  
  
  
  
  
Ezra lowered his expression, " you mean Morgan? She's Scott's daughter" he casually responded.  
  
  
  
  
She went into the jealously shock she was use to, along with everyone else, " he has a kid?!".  
  
  
  
  
" Daughter" Ezra corrected.  
  
  
  
  
" When did this happen?" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
He shrugged, " last night, I guess, at the hotel. Of course, if you meant her birth, that was most likely  
two years ago or something, I don't know when her birthday is so I can't be sure".  
  
  
  
  
Juliette turned away from his rambling, " I bet this was Shelby".  
  
  
  
  
" Yes Princess, it was Shelby" Ezra couldn't help his sarcasam, " she was pregnant two years ago,  
and we had no idea, but Scott was the fahter, seeing as he was dating you. Then she had the baby, once again we had no  
idea, gave it up for adoption, and he finds out later on. You must have been an interesting girlfriend".  
  
  
  
  
He walked away, leaving her alone, stemed with enough anger to hurt him if he were to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Shelby!" Morgan called, running across Peter's lawn to get to her. She stepped outside the trailer  
just in time to catch the speeding girl. As the day went on, she was becoming more relaxed, especially with Shelby.  
Obviously, she was wearing one of Scott's shirts, it was tied behind her back, and still touched the ground.  
  
  
  
  
" You're going to trip" she laughed.  
  
  
  
  
" I met a princess!".  
  
  
  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott, whom nodded when she did. " What did she say?".  
  
  
  
  
" I'm a friend of your brothers" he mocked what Juliette said to Morgan earlier.  
  
  
  
  
" She's not your friend!".  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not her brother!".  
  
  
  
  
" Good point" she muttered, " that girl really knows how to get you down".  
  
  
  
  
Scott never meant defense for Juliette, " I'm not down, and maybe she....didn't know yet?".  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sighed, placing Morgan on the ground, " now that she doesn, there's probably a shit storm there".  
  
  
  
  
Scott shrugged, " so? Let her do what she wants".  
  
  
  
  
She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist with a seductive smile he had seen before  
" I really want this to be easy for you".  
  
  
  
  
" It is, and if it's not, well no one said raising kids was easy".  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, well, it will get harder if that little tramp fets in the way" leaning a bit nore, he was  
convinced she was going to kiss him. Instead, she slid one hand into her backpocket, snatching the keyring, backing  
away before their lips touched. " Thank you" she grinned, walking towards the car.  
  
  
  
  
" That's pure torture!" he complained, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby spun around, still walking, " nothing in front of the kid".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The drive to Horizon was short, but enough time for Shelby's anger to be absorbed. Slamming the  
car door, the first person she saw was Ezra.  
  
  
  
  
" Kitchen duty" he told before she could ask.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby burst through the back door to the kitchen. Juliette looked up from the soapy sink, " hi mommy". Not a good  
choice of words.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's that suppose to mean?" she challenged.  
  
  
  
  
" Exactly what it says".  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stalked around the kitchen counter, never once taking her eyes off the princess. " I don't have any  
children" she had to remember this was about Scott, not her.  
  
  
  
  
" Well, since you two are ' the perfect couple' I figured you might adopt Morgan or whatever. THen  
again, who knows how many kids he has out there" she continued washing dishes.  
  
  
  
  
She desperatly wanted to beat Juliette to the ground, something was stopping her, " that wouldn't be an appropiate  
comment, seeing as you don't know a thing about him".  
  
  
  
  
Juliette snarled, " I dated him".  
  
  
  
  
  
" I am dating him, but I knew some things about him before".  
  
  
  
  
" Because you tried to seduce him and he pushed you away". That's not what happened, they both  
knew it.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stood inches in front of Juliette, " he pushed you away first".  
  
  
  
  
Juliette let the insult seep into her mind. Shelby walked casually to the door she recently ran through,   
stopping one last time before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
" If you ever do anything to harm Scott or MOrgan, you'll wish a broken heart was all you   
ever got". 


	6. Terror in the Mall

Title: Terror in the Mall  
  
  
  
Summary: All they wanted was some clothes for Morgan, but they got more then they paid for  
  
  
A/N: Okay, maybe no one was a fan for the last chapter, but it kinda had to be there. This one should be better  
  
  
  
  
  
Martin left very little Morgan's neccessitys before his depature. Besides Scott and Shelby, Sophie and Peter  
gave them enough. When arriving at the nearest mall, which was still far away, Morgan had some ideas of her own.  
  
  
  
" If you wre a two-year-old girl, where would you go?" Scott looked in all directions, scared as   
hell. She slipped from their sight easily, nothing compared to finding her.  
  
  
Shelby tried to think, " the toy store?".  
  
  
" Do we know where the toy store is?" he asked her, she shrugged. They weren't getting far.  
  
  
" It's been awhile since we were that age" she commented, he couldn't disagree.  
  
  
" Daddy!" they looked at each other, recognizing the call. " Daddy!" it was louder the second time.  
Scott looked around once more, then went running through the crowds yelling " Morgan!".  
  
  
She sat on the edge of the foutnain not far ahead, looking relieved to see him. " Morgan" he grabbed her,  
" you scared me, please don't do that again". Shelby caught up to him.  
  
  
" Daddy, I saw Kenny!" she smiled, " he's over there" she pointed to the store entrance diagnol  
from the fountain.  
  
  
" Who's Kenny?" Shelby asked.  
  
  
Scott had no idea, but still looked. He recognized that coat, the bleached hair. When Morgan responded with  
" mommy's friend" he went after with him without a second thought.  
  
  
The teenager who dropped off Morgan two nights ago started running, remember who Scott was in an instant.  
The crowds and benches became an obstacle, the two boys causing a scene that only lasted seconds to the passing spectators.  
Scott jumped over the back of a bench, tackling the teenager to the floor. People gasped at that action.  
  
  
" You have three seconds to tell me who you are" he harshly threatened, one arm pinned his neck to  
the floor after stradling him.  
  
  
Kenny, or so that was told to be his name, struggled, " I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
  
Scott saw the truth in his glare, applying more pressure, " then why did you start running? Come on, you   
know".  
  
  
Shelby stood at the front of the crowd with Morgan. Kenny and random people looked up at the newsest  
arrivial, including Shelby and Morgan, but no one could out do Scott's reaction. " Scotty?".  
  
  
She knew right away when that name was said, " mommy" she heard Morgan whisper. Elaine. It was Elaine who  
had just walked out of the pharmacy, with some sort of parcil. Scott slid off Kenny, still on the ground, sliding towards  
Shelby. People were still watching, and Elaine noticed a certain someone. " Morgan". After three or four steps, Scott jumped  
up, blocking her. " Stay the hell away from her".  
  
  
" She's my daughter".  
  
  
" No" he looked directly into her eyes, " you have her up that right when you abaondoned her".  
  
  
" Come on Scotty" she still had the same, harmless sounding tone, " She's just a kid, you are too,  
you can't handle it".  
  
  
Scott still kept her note in his pocket, revealing it, " you said the same thing about yourself".  
  
  
" I was mixed up the other night".  
  
  
" You're mixed up period. If you think you can pull something like this and expect nothing in return  
then you're wrong. And if you think you'll get Morgan back, you're dead wrong".  
  
  
" Scott" Shelby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension in his muscles, " come  
on, let's just go, now".  
  
  
He stared at Elaine for several minutes before finally rakinf Morgan's hand and leaving the scene. Shelby  
got a very good look at Elaine before walking away as well.  
  
  
  
  
Peter was waiting for them upon their arrival, news obviously traveled fast in forty-five minutes.  
  
  
" I'm not apologizing" Scott commented when he slammed the car door.  
  
  
" I'm not asking you too" he eyed Shelby and Morgan, " it's really important that I speak with  
Scott alone".  
  
  
She smiled weakly, " sure".  
  
  
" Some of the guys are playing soccer, maybe she'd like to watch?". She nodded, slowly trotting   
away, " come on" he was use to hearing that.  
  
  
  
Once inside Peter's office, he dropped the act. " I'm so sorry about what happened, it must have  
been rough for you, seeing her again after all this".  
  
  
He shrugged, " seemed like it was bound to happen".  
  
  
Peter pinched a sheet of paper between his fingers, " Elaine's lawyer faxed this over".  
  
  
" She has a lawyer?" he showed no intrest in it, Peter motioned for him to find some. Morgan  
Elizabeth Barringer, born on July twenty-first, nineteen nintey-seven in San Diego, California. Weight of six pounds, three  
ounces, height seventeen inches. Mother, Elaine Barringer; Father, Scott Barringer. " Oh my god" he gasped.  
  
  
" There was something about a paternity test when Morgan was a few months old" Scott's neck shot  
up, " and she's yours". 


	7. Morgan Barringer

Chapter Seven- Morgan Barringer  
  
A/N: I dont know if I'm going to have this whole " court" thing right. I'm only in high school, and my brother isnt in  
law school just yet  
  
  
  
  
  
The soccer game was taking place not far outside Peter's office, he could easily tell they were letting the  
short girl get the ball. Shelby was chasing after her, but Ezra picker her up from under the arms and ran to the other side  
of the fiels.  
  
  
Shelby caught his gaze, leaving the game " hey" she was catching her breath, " what did Peter want?".  
  
  
Scott handed her the birth certificate, she read through it, quickly smiling, " so she's yours?" he nodded,   
" that's great" she hugged him, " how did Peter get this?".  
  
  
" Elaine's lawyer".  
  
  
She pulled away, " why don't I like the sound of that?" her expression went blank.  
  
  
" The rest isn't better" he paused, " Elaine wants to start a custody battle for Morgan in court.  
The judge would privatly review our case and decide where she'd be better off living, like who would be the better parent".  
  
  
" Better parent? Scott, she abanded her at hotel, I mean what if you werent there, and since then  
you've done nothing but try to protect her since she's been here. I saw the way you reacted earlier when she ran off. There's  
no debate on who the better parent is".  
  
  
Scott walked towards the wall of the building, " it's only because I'm eighteen. But I have the option if  
giving up current custody to her".  
  
  
She followed him to the dirt, " oh" they both remembered his threat to Elaine in the mall, " what are you  
going to do?". He looked up at the game, where Ezra was still helping Morgan with the ball, Scott didn't answer, she didn't  
really expect him too. Wrapping her arms gently around his neck, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
" Maybe it's for the best, I don't know how to take care of a child" he told her.  
  
  
  
" When it's your own, it comes naturally. She loves you so much, and you do too, that's all that  
matters".  
  
  
He sighed, " a week before she...came, you and I were talking about getting an apartment after graduation  
and everything".  
  
  
Shelby adjusted her hold on him, " why does that have to change?" he looked at her, slightly confused, " the  
whole point of living together is being apart of each others lives, and if Morgan's a part of your life, then she'd be a   
part of mine".  
  
  
  
" She'd like that, she really would".  
  
  
" The question is, do you want her in your life, full time?" she was not trying to convince his  
decision, she wanted to make sure he made the right one.  
  
  
  
He sighed deeply, " I don't want her to be with Elaine".  
  
  
  
" Then there's only one way to prevent that, or at least try".  
  
  
Scott moved away, Shelby let go. " Then I guess I'm going to fight for her".  
  
  
Shelby watched him stand up, " what exactly do you have to do? Go to court?".  
  
  
He shook his head, seeming a bit distant, " no, I would have to write a statement saying why I would be  
better at full custody thatn Elaine, maybe it won't be as hard".  
  
  
She smiled, " do you want me to help?" not like she would back out after being through so much.  
  
  
Scott knew she wouldn't, and that in some way Shelby would always be there, no matter what. " No, I really  
think it's something I should do alone".  
  
  
  
How are you suppose to start a college fund for someone, when you've never been to college yourself?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After arriving back to the trailer post-dinner, Shelby suggested to Scott go for a walk, it'd help  
clear his mind and she'd be there to put Morgan to bed. He started walking past Peter's backyard to the woods that   
eventually led back to Horizon.  
  
  
  
  
During class, he'd have enough trouble writing essays and reports. Those were easy subjects, well,  
compared to this. He went from writing about the American Revolution and past presidants to a custody statement over a  
child. His feelings for his daughter did not change after finding out he was the biological father. He loved her, and cared  
about her like he did Shelby, with exceptions. It hurt, thinking that he may never see Morgan again when he hardly saw her  
in the first place.  
  
  
He heard footsteps running in in dirt behind him, fast. When he turned, Shelby nearly knocking them  
both to the ground, " Scott, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" she screamed in a frantic.  
  
  
Scott grabbed her elbows, " what? what happened?!".  
  
  
Shelby was crying, stuttering as she panicked, " there was something outside and I went out there, someone  
was throwing rocks at the trailer, and Ic ame back and she was gone, someone took Morgan!".  
  
  
They both ran as fast as possible to the clearing. Peter was standing on the back porch when they  
stormed past.  
  
  
" What the hell are you guys doing?".  
  
  
  
The door was open, Scott jumped the steps inside. The bed had been used, but it was empty. He   
checked under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom, all empty. Then he noticed the sheet of paper near the pillow. Another  
noce, the last one wasn't good, this one wasn't either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rapids almost killed you, maybe she'll be more lucky. Maybe not. 


	8. The Hopeful Rescue

Title: The Hopeful Rescue  
  
  
Summary: There are a lot of things a person would do to save their child  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I love them!!! P.S- the next chapter will be an Authors Note, to help explain  
some things ;) Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Scott, you've got to be insane, you can't go on the rapids" Shelby automatically objected to   
Scott's plan. He had just ran out of the trailer, with the note. Peter also thought he had lost his mind.  
  
  
" We don't know how serious the note is".  
  
  
" I'm not going to risk it!" he told them.  
  
  
Shelby read the note, grabbing it from him, " this doesn't match the handwriting of the last one, does it?".  
  
  
Peter read the note. " No, it's not Elaine's, it looks so familar, but that's why I have to go" Scott  
answered.  
  
  
" Scott, there's a very good search and rescue team not that far away" Peter offered, knowing there  
wasn't a chance it was going to work.  
  
  
Scott was eager to fight back, " this is the only country when a pizza could get to your house faster than  
an ambulance. I've already wasted enoug time ehre, I'm going".  
  
  
He was out of the driveay before Peter or Shelby could try and stop him. There was no possiblity of that.  
  
  
  
  
In less than fifteen minutes, Scott made it to Horizon, found a kayak set, and launched it into the  
water. He was moving so quickly, that the fact of no helmet or lifejacket never crossed his mind. He remembered the fast   
strokes well enough. Except now, he was not worried about being  
caught, or what would happen if he came back to Horizon. The rapids were not far downriver, at all, the bend in the woods  
is what hid them. Seemed a lot further at night.  
  
  
As the rushing water beating at the boulders covered his view, he slowed down, dragging the paddle  
tip against the surface. No one was in sight.  
  
  
' What if I'm too late?' he thought, but knew not to think that way. " Morgan!" he was becoming  
well adjusted to that name. " Morgan!" he called again, slowly loosing hope. There was a scream, a high pitched, though  
far away scream.  
  
  
A wreck, Scot looked in every direction, hearing the scream again. On a right angel, he caught the  
gaze of something navy blue, it definatly clashed in the water. He recognized the t-shirt, the same one Morgan had been  
wearing all day. It was her, stranded on a rock, being hit with waves of water every second. She was screaming. Scott  
couldn't quiet understand her, but she knew he was there, and she was struggling to get away.  
  
  
" Morgan, don't move!".  
  
  
Even in May, the water was still cold, bitting at Scott's skin after diving out of the kayak, once again,  
not noticing. The current carried him downstream easily, he would have one chance and only one to grab the rock right next  
to her. H e knew the odds were good, the destination was in arms length. An undertow caught his foot, dragging him under,  
making it too late. The pull was strong, and his breath could no longer hold out. He dug his fingertips into the rock,   
trying to get a stronger hold. Morgan grabbed his hand that was above the surface.  
  
  
" Scott!" above the rushing water, she could hear the other screams. It was Shelby, on land,   
watching them from a far. She saw Morgan, holding something. But she couldn't see Scott, he was still under the water...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ HA! A short chapter I have brought. And if those arent annoiyng enough, a cliffhanger as well. Scott's drowning, and   
Morgan is still stranded. Who's going to survive? And there's still the matter of how Morgan got there in the first place. 


	9. Authors Note

Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
- It's easier to explain it here than in a story-  
  
  
To twin*muse- I won't kill Morgan, I promise. Notice how I said Morgan, Scott may be a differant story.  
  
To hoplessromantic- Thank you so much, I would greatly appreciate it :)  
  
  
  
Anyways.....  
  
  
  
  
- Juliette is the one who is endangering Morgan's life  
  
  
  
- She happens to be Elaine's niece, making her Scott's stepcousin (that was known after they broke up)  
  
  
- Elaine paid Kenny to leave Morgan at the hotel as well as Juliette to kidnap her  
  
  
- The whole idea was to have Scott kill himself trying to save his daughter, literally (it's horrible, I know, but this  
stuff happens) and it seems to be working  
  
  
- Elaine's note was the truth, she could take care of Morgan (for whatever reason. Anyone who knows Higher Ground knows that  
woman has serious issues) and thought that the eighteen-year-old father would give her up for adoption. When she found out  
he was willing to keep her, she wanted her back, immediatly.  
  
  
- Now, they're both in a custody battle. If Scott is granted custody, Elaine must pay full child support, if she's granted  
custody, he has to pay whatever he can. The reason it's like this is because Scott was underage at the time Morgan was born  
(the whole fact that Scott was molested is ignored because there's a child involved).  
  
  
- If Scott dies now, everything's going to look like an accident 


	10. Hold On

Title: Hold On  
  
  
Summary: Will Scott survive the rapids?  
  
  
A/N: THe B*Witched song " Hold On" was on the radio when I wrote this (5 hour car ride thank you very much). The lyrics  
have very little to do with this chapter. Also, for this " section" of the whole story, there is one more chapter, then  
the continuation (it will make more sense when it happens)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the last possible second before the conciousness and porbably life slipped away, the undertoe  
decreased, releasing his foot. Scott gasped and choked for hair, coughing up some water he had swallowed. On shore, Shelby  
was not entirely relieved.  
  
  
" Daddy!" Morgan cried, he pulled himself next to her on the rock. He wrapped an arm around her,  
maybe getting her a litle cold, at least she wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
  
Shelby watched their every move, once in awhile looking behind her among the woods to find nothing  
to her approval. " Where are they?" she drunted, referring to Peter, and the help he had gone for. Then she looked back to  
where Scott and Morgan were, but now, they weren't alone. Someone had used Scotts abandonded kayak as a bridge to get to  
them.  
  
  
Juliette  
  
  
  
" Oh my god!" she cried, covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
" Your life would be so much easier if you just give her up Scott" Juliette had him caught between  
the edge of the rock and herself, he didn't know what he was to be more afraid of.  
  
  
" Why do you care?".  
  
  
" I don't, really, I don't, but, if I get something out of this, mind as well" her grin was wicked,  
her voice was light.  
  
  
Scott didn't want to take his eyes off her, he had a strong feeling she wanted to push. He saw Shelby in a   
half gaze, she was waving her arms, he couldn't tell why. carefull, he turned his head more to see her, she was signalling  
to something downstream. As Juliette kept talking, Scott saw what Shelby was trying to show him, a fallen tree. It extended  
from land and about nine or ten feet into the waiter. Watching the current below, the strange passages led right too it. He  
could read her mind and knew what she wanted him to do.  
  
  
Shelby stopped when she had Scott's attention. After a few seconds, he nodded, at least that's what she  
thought he was doing. She watched, his right foot stepped backwards, he held on to Morgan tighter, then let himself slip off  
the rock, for good. Her signal to start running.  
  
  
As they floated, rapidly, downstream, the destination remained empty. He feared Shelby wouldn't make it on   
time, but he should have known her better than to loose faith in her. She came running onto the tree, luckily it was wide  
enough without concentration, throwing herself onto the wood, vigorusly clutching Scott's hand. The current still tried  
to drag them downstream.  
  
  
" Hold on!" she struggled, the pull was stronger than her hold.  
  
  
" That would be a good idea".  
  
  
Morgan had her eyes shut, holding on for dear life. " Hand her to me" Shelby ordered. The current was rather  
silent, they heard easily. Opening her eyes, she looked at Scott. He grabbed Shelby's other hand after several attempts.  
  
  
" Go ahead" he calmy told her. With one hand still on his shoulder, she moved onto her knees as did  
Shelby. In one shot, pretty much their only shot, Morgan leaned forward, grabbing Shelby's forearm. She let go of Scott's  
hands, one of them, bringing her safely behind her. His other hand slipped, pulling Shelby onto her stomach again.  
  
  
  
" You are not going anywhere" she roughly commented.  
  
  
" Just let go" he said, " I can grab onto something further down".  
  
  
" Like hell I will!".  
  
  
  
Their hands continued to slip, she didn't want to loose him. Maybe there was something further down stream,  
maybe not. " I got an idea" really, she was going to make it up step by step, " try and bring your arm around my neck".  
He managed it on the first attempt, locking his arm tightly.Her plan backfired, Shelby was beginning to fall as well. First her kness, then eventually her legs. Even   
when Scott let go, " okay, bad idea". Though it was hard, Scott pulled his hand away, purposly wanting to. She screamed  
after watching him go under. Morgan couldn't tell what was happening from where she was standing.  
  
  
" Scott!" she screamed over and over, her face inches from the water, keeping a hand below the  
surface. Nothing but rocks and water running through her fingers. Seeing her hand again, it was covered in blood that  
couldn't have been hers. Tears dwelled in her eyes.  
  
  
" You're going to fall in" his voice spoke from above where she was lying. Two hands brought her  
to standing, she turned around. It was Scott, soaked, freezing, and drenched in blood, but, he was alive.  
  
  
The two walked to steady land, Morgan immediatly attached herself to his leg. He picked her up, then sat  
down next to Shelby in the first. Scott collasped onto his back, exhausted.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ One more short chapter to this section, then the continuation~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I saw 8 Mile today. It was really good, yall (I love that word) go see it!! 


	11. And Yet, Another Surprise

Title: And Yet, Another Surprise  
  
  
A/N: Short and Sweet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott had been right, Peter arrived with the Search and Rescue team minutes after he escaped from  
the waiter. The three were brought to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
He was by himself in a curtained area, staring at the cieling. Bandages decorated his hands, one  
ankel, and a few band-aids here and there. For one, he wasn't thinking about Morgan, he knew she was alright. He was   
thinking about Shelby, at least before the police had to interview him.  
  
  
" I didn't think I'd ever see you again" speak of the devil, she appeared on the other side of the  
curtain.  
  
  
Scott smiled, " I'm not going anywhere".  
  
  
She sat next to the bed, " what you did was very brave, Scott. Not many people would go that far.  
  
  
" I didn't want her to get hurt".  
  
  
" You know you won custody" she watched his bright reaction, " she's all yours" Shelby grinned,   
knowing he had a feeling he'd get her from the start. " You're such a good father, you really deserve her".  
  
  
Scott hesitated, " now that you brought that up, it reminds me, I wanted to ask you something".  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow, " what's that?".  
  
  
He reached into his back pocket, shocked it was still there, " I want you to know, this has nothing to do  
with Morgan, at all".  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
Scott revealed a ring, centered in the black velvet box.  
  
  
  
" Will you marry me?". 


	12. First Day

Title: First Day  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott, Shelby, or other Higher Ground characters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Morgan, I have a surprise for you" Shelby stood in the kitchen doorway, hands behind her back.  
  
  
The little girl, who was leaning over the table eating Cheerios, leaned back on her knees, grinning at   
those words. Shelby walked closer, taking each step slowly to decieve her. When only a foot away, she whipped one hand  
around to reveal a big box of crayons, evert little kids dream. Morgan's face lit up automatically.  
  
  
She gasped, " mommy, thank you!" throwing her tiny arms around Shelby's neck. Ever since Elaine was arrested  
Morgan started to consider Shelby her ' mommy'.  
  
  
" Just a little something for your first day".  
  
  
Morgan quickly opened the box to inspect all the new colors in the box. Scott then joined them by surprise,  
bending down to a certain level. " Who here is ready for kindergarden?" he sounded like a mixture of a gameshow host and  
like he was talking to a baby. Morgan jumped off her chair, running across the floor.  
  
  
" Me!" she yelped the second she hit Scott, throwing him to the floor completely. Shelby laughed  
when seeing them. Morgan sat on his chest, looking down at him, " I got crayons!".  
  
  
He smirked, she sounded so calm and her voice still slurred. " If you don't get off, then you wont get the  
chance to use them". She was quick to get off.  
  
  
" Uh-huh" Morgan ran back to the table, grabbing the crayons, then back to the doorway, " I can  
color on my walls". Scott kept laughing for another second, then realized what she was most likely doing and went after  
her, but Shelby was still carrying on.  
  
  
The elementary school was a huge, frightening sight for little children. Past events in Morgan's   
life oreoared her and she wasn't afraid of most things kids were. Hallways were crowded, but it wasn't unsuspected, finding  
the kinderdarten classroom. Deep down inside, Scott was hoping they wouldn't be able to find it and he's have an excuse  
to take her home.  
  
  
But she was eager to go, " come on daddy!" she pulled at his wrist.  
  
  
" Hey" he laughed, " I'm not going with you, I have to go back home".   
  
  
Morgan suddenly forgot about the classrom, " can I come with you?".  
  
  
  
scott was use to bending to her height, " no, you're going to school, remember how excited you were about  
it?".  
  
  
  
She nodded, " but I thought you were staying with me".  
  
  
  
" Nope, I can't, mommys and daddys arent allowed to stay, but I'll be back here as soon as school  
is over, then we'll go out for ice cream, alright?".  
  
  
Morgan smirked, " okay, that's fair!". She stopped forward to hug Scott, and he almost didn't let go, he  
really didn't want to. Now he knew how every parents felt on the first day of school. " I'm never going to survive  
her going to college" he told himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The next 2 chapters may be boring, but it's just too get the plot going again. let me know what you think and please  
be patient~ 


	13. Try Again

Title: Try again  
  
A/N: In the next chapter (after this short one) I swear, the plot really picks up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat on the living room couch, right on the edge, as the nervous wreck she currently was. Her  
fingertips dug into her jeans, rocking back and forth on the fabric. The front door unlocked with a snap. She watched someone  
walk into the apartment.  
  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed as Scott as soon as he came into clear   
view.  
He froze, thinking he was in trouble, " uh, changing?".  
  
  
Shelby shook her head, " I'm sorry, you scared me".  
  
  
" Be funny to see you say that to a burglar".  
  
  
She followed him to the bedroom, praying that she'd stay clear of the bathroom, " so, how was  
the first day?".  
  
  
Scott sighed, " I thought she'd be the one begging to go home and I found myself begging to take  
her home".  
  
  
" It's only five hours" she said softly.  
  
  
" I know, why couldn't she stay three forever?".  
  
  
  
Shelby was going to respond, but a single bell interrupted her, so she bit her lip instead. Scott looked  
towards the bathroom, " what was that?".  
  
  
She panicked, " it's just the kitchen timer" and that's really what it was. When Scott walked in,  
she threw her head back against the wall, " it's negative, isn't it?" she cried.  
  
  
He emerged a moment later, " yeah" it only made her more fusterated.  
  
  
" God dammit, this is never going to work".  
  
  
For about six months, Scott and Shelby had been trying to have a baby. Though Morgan was considered  
a daughter to both of them, they wanted more than one (and maybe two). No luck. Each negative test made Shelby more and   
more stressed.  
  
  
" Yes it will" Scott wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissung her head, " we'll  
have a baby, it's just going to take longer. It's not like we're old and gray".  
  
  
She laughed softly, " I wanted to take this one without you knowing, in case. You don't have to be  
at work for another forty-five minutes" her voice was seductive, her hands moving past his waistline.  
  
  
Scott reacted to her boldness, " you have everything timed, don't you?".  
  
  
Shelby moved closer to his ear, " you have no idea".  
  
  
  
  
  
While Scott wasn't late for work just yet, time was becoming tight. Shelby rested on his bare chest,  
his arms around her waist. " I'm going to be late" he told her.  
  
  
  
" I've got the slighest feeling you really want to get out of here. Are you cheating on me?"  
she joked.  
  
  
  
He sighed, " I have a confession to make, she's young and blonde".  
  
  
  
Shelby laughed hysterically, " oh no. Does she have a good figure?".  
  
  
" Oh yeah".  
  
  
  
She stopped laughing, " do you want a boy or a girl?" it was a random question, but not rare in this  
situation.  
  
  
Scott looked down at her, " you're not pregnant yet".  
  
  
  
" I know, but for when we actually are, you already have a daughter, do you want a son?".  
  
  
  
" Not necessairly" he said, " as long as it's a healthy newborn, I don't think it should  
matter".  
  
  
Shelby moved onto her back, " your mom told me she knew you were a boy, right from the start, and   
that she had your room painted blue, and she knew she was going to name you Scott".  
  
  
  
He found it humorus, and well expected from his mom, " is this really an appropiate time to be  
talking about her?".  
  
  
  
" I had to know about these things eventually, and it was not very likely that you were  
going to tell me any of the awkward moments from yor childhood".  
  
  
" For that reason".  
  
  
" You're going to be a great father, again" she told him quietly.  
  
  
" I get to be there from the start".  
  
  
" No surprises" Shelby added.  
  
  
He laughed, nodding, " right, no surprises".  
  
  
" Except the excuse you'll make up when you have to explain why you're late".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Yes, it is corny~ 


	14. Worst Case Scenerio

Title: Worst Case Scenerio  
  
  
Summary: This is where the plot picks up; something happens to Shelby, and Scott couldn't have done anything to stop  
it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby had called an old friend to meet for the pointless reason why they do that (I know about those ;).  
Scott waited outside the classroom 3A at exactly two'o'clock as promised. The bubbly little girl spotted him right away,  
racing towards him. This time he was able to catch her rather than falling over.  
  
  
He didn't have the chance to say 'hi'. " Daddy, daddy! Look, I have a star" she revealed the sticker  
with her name on it, " and I got a coloring book, and a catepillar, and a cubby, and a balloon, but I popped it".  
  
  
Scott couldn't contain laughter, even if he wanted too (to be five again), " so, you want to come back   
tomorrow?".  
  
  
" Can't I sleep here?".  
  
  
He laughed again, " then you can't tell mommy about you're day, and she really wants to hear about it".  
  
  
Morgan showed no signs of wearing down, " okay, but I didn't forget your promise for ice cream!".  
  
  
" I had a feeling you wouldn't".  
  
  
  
  
  
Over two hot fudge sundaes, Scott hears everthing from the profiles of every student and every toy  
available at play time. He almost didn't hear his cell phone, almost.  
  
  
It wasn't hard to recognize the voice, " Scott?" Daisy, " you should really get to the hospital".  
  
  
He felt a lump in his throat, " why?" he jumped.  
  
  
Somehow, Daisy was stil calm, " she didn't show up to the coffee house, I went to your place, and  
the door was...Scott, someone....attacked her".  
  
  
Scott became paralyzed, after several deep breaths, he put the phone back in his pocket, grabbed  
Morgan and ran.  
  
  
  
  
The hospital was eight blocks away. Daisy waited calmly, thought jumped to her feet when she saw  
Scott get over the elevator, holding Morgan.  
  
  
He stopped breifly, Daisy beat him to speaking, taking Morgan from his arms, " second door, down the  
hall, on the right". She stopped before he got going, " she's going to be alright".  
  
  
He didn't even know what was happening, so he didn't know what to expect. His hand froze against   
the door, but finally worked up enough courage to go in.  
  
  
Shelby was asleep on her side facing him, looking entirely peaceful. Except for the many brusies  
in various places that could be seen with the hospital gown. Scott carefully walked closer to her, she didn't do as much as  
twitch. It was like her eyes magically opened when he sat down next to her.  
  
  
" Hey there" she whispered.  
  
  
" What happened?".  
  
  
She was relaxed when soeaking, " I was running to get the phone. I guess I forgot to look the door  
after getting the mail. We live in a city, things like this happen all the time".  
  
  
Scott felt her voice beginning to crack a little, " it's not suppose to".  
  
  
" I'm just glad Morgan wasn't there".  
  
  
He ignored that, " did you...see who it was?".  
  
  
" No" she shook her head, " but he didn't get away with anything".  
  
  
" Yes he did Shel. No one had any right to do this to you" he almost cried, she couldn't   
tell. She was in bad shape, trouble moving, she knew what else was wrong, but didn't tell.  
  
  
Shelby changed the subject, " the doctor had to make an emergency call, but she wants to talk to you  
when she gets back. I can go home tomorrow, they just want to wait for some more test results" she watched him, " everything  
will be alright" he should have beem the one telling her that.  
  
  
  
" I wont let this ever happen to you again, ever" he swore.  
  
  
Shelby gazed into his for a moment, " I-I'm really tired, take Morgan home" she stopped him before  
the objection, " no, she's a kid, please bring her home, dont you dare fight with me, just go, it's not good for her to be  
here".  
  
  
  
  
Scott stood, knowing he wouldn't win, very gently kissing her forehead, " I'll be back in twenty  
minutes". She had drifted off before he left the room.  
  
  
Daisy was talking casually with Morgan in the main hallway. They both stood when he approached them.  
Of course, Morgan was standing on the chair.  
  
  
" How is she doing?" Daisy spoke as though she had been holding in a deep breath.  
  
  
" She'll be fine, she didn't seem too...well".  
  
  
Daisy nodded. " Can I see mommy?" Morgan asked, she knew something was out of place.  
  
  
" She's sleeping right now pumpkin, but maybe a bit later, okay?". She nodded. " Would you  
mind watching her for a few hours, I just want to get her home first".  
  
  
" No problem. God, I cant believe she can sleep after being rap-" Daisy stopped immediatly,  
looking over at Morgan.  
  
  
Scott froze, holding a tiny coat, staring wide-eyed at her, " what did you say?".  
  
  
She thought he already knew, " sorry, normally it's hard to forget Morgan's here".  
  
  
He felt light-headed, trying to get his mind under control, " did you say Shelby was...raped?" the   
words were so hard to say.  
  
  
Daisy stared, " oh my god" she gasped, " you didn't know? Oh my god, I thought she would have said  
something, I am so sorry Scott". It felt like every breath had been knocked from his lungs, he couldn't describe it. Daisy  
and Morgan watched the painful reaction, only one knew what was actually happening. " I'm taking Morgan right now, stay here,  
she needs you".  
  
  
  
  
Scott ran back into Shelby's room, expecting her to be asleep. Instead, she was sitting up in bed,   
her head hanging, bawling, rivers of tears down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Shelby saw him walk in. " I'm-sorry" the crying caused her the hiccups. He held her so close, wanting  
to pull her into his own body. " I'm sorry" she repeated.  
  
  
" You have nothing to be sorry for" Scott cried, " you didn't do anything wrong".  
  
  
" It's scarier this time. I'd thought I'd never see you again".  
  
  
" I'm right here, I wont go anwhere, I'll protect you, I promise" he held her tighter.  
  
  
" Please, please don't leave, I don't want you to go anywhere" the tears grew harder.  
  
  
Scott did as well, " I won't, don't worry".  
  
  
There were no more words, only tears for awhile longer. Shelby was able to fall asleep, for  
real this time, nestled in Scott's arms. He kept holding her, stroking her hair until she was at complete ease. After   
laying her back on the pillow and sheets, he never took her eyes off her. Scott loved Shelby more than life itself, that's  
what he told her three years ago on their wedding day. Why would someone want to hurt her? It had happened to her before,  
but, not like this. He didn't know if she'd ever be the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Beware as the plot continues to thicken~ 


	15. Long Road to Recovery

A/N- I have returned from beyond the grave. Sorry this took so long, I lost inerest. Thanks to Brittany, I bring you  
the rest. Hope you like it.  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen- Long Road to Recovery  
  
  
  
It was really late, past midnight. Scott sat outside Shelby's room, she was asleep, and he could  
hear anything that went on in there. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but he couldn't tell. The world around him  
was a daze, he made it that way. Ezra stepped off the elevator, Scott didn't notice him until he sat down next to him.  
  
  
" Is she asleep?".  
  
  
Scott nodded, " for how long, I don't know".  
  
  
Ezra leaned over to hug Scott, " this is from Morgan, but I'm not kissing you".  
  
  
" Is she okay?".  
  
  
" Played, ate, played some more, went to sleep, she's fine. Daisy said that Shel wasn't  
feeling well, and she was okay with it".  
  
  
Scott sighed, " that's a relief...Ezra?".  
  
  
" Yeah?".  
  
  
" Why are you still hugging me?".  
  
  
He tried to pull away, " I'm afraid to ask".  
  
  
" You're life has been a harsh one. Elaine, then Morgan...".  
  
  
" What does that have to do with anything?! It was years ago, I wasn't the one who was  
raped! Shelly was, and she was the one who's going through this! Not me".  
  
  
Ezra gave him a moment to calm down, " you're going th rough it too. You two are so close, that whatever  
happens to her, happens to you. It was the same thing at Horizon. You're her soulmate Scott, it hurts you too".  
  
  
  
Shelby stretched the muscles in her leg upon waking. Before opening her eyes, she felt another  
arm on the mattress next to her. Scott already been awake.  
  
  
He smiled, " did you sleep alright?".  
  
  
She shrugged, " woke up a few times".  
  
  
" Hate to ruin your morning, there's a detective outside and...".  
  
  
  
Shelby rapidly shook her head, " no, I don't know anything so what good can I do? I didn't see the guy,   
I didn't see anything, they can write that in their damn notebooks for all I care".  
  
  
At least she still had her attitude, but it as never towards something this serious. " You can come home,   
the doctor said it was okay because of your injuries. But if you want to stay, it's alright".  
  
  
Her smile was weak, " I have to go back there eventually, I'm going to have to face it. It won't be hard,   
I can get over this, no problem".  
  
  
Scott knew that she didn't mean that, and saw in her eyes as she looked away from him, that she was scared,  
and wanted him to believe her more than she did herself. " You don't have to be that strong" he whispered.  
  
  
" Thank you" she sat up, crying, just as Scott did.  
  
  
If she thought only leaving the hospital was going to be hard enough to cope with, neither Shelby or Scott  
would be prepared for what would happen once they got home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Okay, it's short, and pointless. It's one of those chapters that just has to be there. Trust me, the upcoming chapters  
are going to be so packed that...well, yeah. Besides, it's 3 am, there's an excuse. I feel like I've been awaken from  
the dead, writing this again. Thank you Brittany!~ 


	16. As Two Months Go By

At My Door  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen- As Two Months Go By  
  
  
  
  
  
Two months felt like two days. Shelby was still jumpy, and scared. Morgan had no idea what was going on,   
she didn't know what to tink. Scott couldn't hardly do a thing. He could relate very well to what happened, but not  
enough. Shelby seemed so distant because she didn't know what was happening, like something was a secret. But she never  
said a word about it, not once.  
  
  
  
" It feels like every day of my life is being repeated" Shelby told Daisy, who had become  
a frequent visitor during the day when Scott and Morgan couldn't be there.  
  
  
" Things can take time to heal, you're just taking a bit longer".  
  
  
Shelby sat down across from her in the living room, " my mind is racing so godamn fast, I've actually  
become sick from it".  
  
  
Daisy gave a quick smile, one that was probably not seen, " you're paranoid".  
  
  
" I wish" she muttered.  
  
  
" Shel, between the nightmares and the loss of appetite, you're bound to be this way. Just  
relax as much as you can" she paused, Shelby looked away, " you're going to get through this".  
  
  
" I really hope so".  
  
  
  
  
Shelby closed the apartment door, checking each lock twice, she knows she had become paranoid about that.  
Morgan came running from the hallway, attaching herself to Shelby's leg like she always did.  
  
  
" Hi!" she grinned, revealing the space where she lost her front tooth the week before.  
  
  
" Hi Sweetie" Shelby tossed her long hair, " where's daddy?".  
  
  
" In the kitchen".  
  
  
Just as she answered, Scott emerged from the kitchen doorway, smiling, but a little nervous. " How did it  
go?".  
  
  
Shelby had come home from a doctors appointment. A routine thing once a month to make sure the healing was  
proceeding. She always insisted on going alone, it was wasier. The recent doctors visit snet her into a mental panic.  
  
  
" Fine" she nodded, " everything's fine".  
  
  
When Scott went to give Morgan a bath, Shelby went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Her hand was  
clutching on the class, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't analyze it herself. Scott had been through so much since  
the rape. It felt weird, him knowing in the first place, even though she couldn't hide it. He was always there for her, she  
knew it was effecting him, and she knew how hard it was. But, she didn't know how hard it would be to tell Scott, that she  
was pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I brought on another short chapter, because I wasn't too sure what to do with the plot yet. They'll get longer, and  
the plot should pick up in the next chapter. ThankS! 


	17. Unable to Tell

At My Door  
  
  
Shout Out- hoplessromantic- I can always count on you for positive and perky reviews. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen- Unable to Tell  
  
  
  
" You're pregnant!"  
  
  
  
Daisy's scream nearly shook the walls upon hearing the news. Shelby signalled for her to be quiet. " Keep  
it down, Morgan's sick, I don't want her the hear".  
  
  
  
" Why not? She'd be thrilled, once you explain...:.  
  
  
" Because she'd tell Scott" Shelby interrupted, " I don't want him to know".  
  
  
Daisy mocked an eyebrow, " you mean, you want to tell him for yourself, right?".  
  
  
" No".  
  
  
She kept staring, " what are you saying?".  
  
  
" I don't want anyone to tell Scott, I don't want him to know" Shelby said casually, like  
it was an everyday conversation.  
  
  
" Um, it's going to be hard to hide it soon enough" Daisy saw that Shelby's expression  
wasn't changing, " oh my god, Shel, what are you talking about? For what is it, half a year? You wanted to get pregnant".  
  
  
" Yes, with a baby that was both mine and Scott's".  
  
  
For a split second, Daisy thought of the option that Shelby was having an affaist, then it sprang to mind.  
" oh, you don't...know?" it was hard to word.  
  
  
Shelby stared at the wall to her left, " the day of conception is the day of the rape. It's a shot in the   
dark to guess who...the father is".  
  
  
" There has to be a way to find out, right?". Daisy did the best she could to add   
encouragment, but the situation was too thick.  
  
  
Shelby looked at her, " well, there's paternity testing, that's after the birth. Or, there's a test they  
can do three months into the pregnancy" but she didn't mention it would be her last chance for an aborition. Chances are,   
Daisy knew that.  
  
  
" See, there's a chance it's Scotts baby. Are you sure this is something you want to risk?".  
  
  
She shrugged, " I don't know".  
  
  
Daisy hesitated, " then talk to Scott, it's not like you cheated on him" which was once a thought, " it's  
not your fault".  
  
  
Shelby bit at her lip, " goddammit, he's been through so much".   
  
  
" So have you".  
  
  
" Yeah, but I have the control to not put him through this".  
  
  
" Okay" Daist gave in, " I have no right influencing your decision, this is only something  
you can do. I just hope you make the right decision".  
  
  
All throughout the following evening, Shelby kept staring at Scott, and she knew she had the secret. He  
had no clue, still under the impression that the docotrs appointment went as normal. No matter the approach, she couldn't  
bring herself to tell him, so she didn't say anything.   
  
  
She decided to just blurt it out, just like that. After the two went to bed, and Morgan was asleep. Easier  
said than done.  
  
  
" Scott?" Shelby turned over.  
  
  
" Yeah?" he was still awake, when she was hoping he wasn't.  
  
  
Now Shelby understood that saying.  
  
  
" Good night". 


	18. Rainy Saturdays

At My Door  
  
Chapter Eighteen- Rainy Saturdays  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby woke early the next morning, it was a Saturday, nothing had to be done. Morgan was still sick, and Scott didn't have work. She saw on the windowsill, staring through the raindrops at the crowded city below.  
  
" Hey" Scott's voice startled her, he sat down next to her.  
  
She looked outside again, " hi".  
  
He sat opposite of her, making it easy to see her facial expressions, " is everything okay?".  
  
Shelby answered with a , " no".  
  
Scott sighed, " well, we've been sharing secrets and problems since we were sixteen, is there a reason we have to stop now?".  
  
" Yes" she muttered, " this one could lead to a serious fight".  
  
" That sounds bad".  
  
There was no better time than the present, she couldn't hide it for much longer, " I'm pregnant".  
  
Scott paused, " I know".  
  
Shelby looked up, " what? How could you possibly know? God, I can't believe Daisy did this!".  
  
" Morgan, actually. When I went to tuck her in last night, she asked what it meant, I took a guess".  
  
She glanced down at her knees, " oh".  
  
" Why would this lead to a fight?" Scott asked.  
  
" I'm two months, the day of conception is the day I was rapped, and we were together earlier that morning. Scott, I don't know if you're the father" he could tell it took a lot out of her, but she still continued, wanting to get it all out in one shot, " there's a test, the doctor said she could so it for paternity before the baby's born, but, I-I don't know".  
  
There was a long moment of silence before Scott could say anything, " what do you want to do?".  
  
Shelby fought back tear drops in her eyes, " I don't think it's worth the risk of it not being ours" it only meant one thing, " I think I should have an abortion".  
  
Disagreeing would make her hurt more, but agreeing meant her life could take another path, like starting over.  
  
" Alright".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Remember, just because something is said, doesn't mean it's true 


	19. The Loving Hypocrite

At My Door  
  
  
  
A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews! Just so you know, this takes place two weeks after the last chapter, and don't judge the title too much. It's short this one, but, you're probably use to that from me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen- A Loving Hypocrite  
  
  
  
Two weeks had gone mine, and they were more nerve racking then anything before, after, or during the years at Mount Horizon. She didn't want Scott to stay home that day like he offered many times. It was suppose to be something easily forgotten, the less one person was involved, the better. Daisy went to the woman's clinic with Shelby.  
  
Shelby was very quiet after her appointment, running out of the clinic immediately, Daisy running after. After all, she was the one driving.  
  
" Come on Shell, say something" but she didn't, staying huddled in her coat in the passenger seat, " there's no shame in what you did".  
  
" I didn't do anything" she muttered.  
  
Daisy secretly grinned, " sorry, I'll start forgetting now".  
  
Shelby was more clear this time, " no, Daisy, I mean, I didn't get the abortion". She hit the breaks hard enough to jerk both of them forward, then back again. " No need to kill me".  
  
" What did you say?".  
  
" I didn't get the abortion" Shelby repeated.  
  
Daisy's jaw fell, " then, why were we just there?".  
  
She ignored the cold stares, " I couldn't bring myself to do it".  
  
" But, isn't it what you wanted?".  
  
She looked down, " I don't think so, not anymore. This could be Scott's baby, and even if no, I can't do such a thing and expect to forgive myself".  
  
Daisy smirked, " there's a lot of things you say you wont do, you loveable hypocrite" she said, " so what did you do in there?".  
  
" The test". 


	20. The Envelope

At My Door  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Envelope  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott was already home when Shelby walked in. He had just placed something on the hallway table when the door opened, and she froze. Ever since the rape, Shelby had felt so distant from him, and she was. It wasn't her being afraid of him, but afraid of being with him. The slightest fingertip touch made her edgy, nothing even close to that in three months.  
  
" Hi" he smiled, not wanting to mention what he thought was an abortion.  
  
Just like she wasn't going to mention the presence of an unborn baby, " hi". Scott hadn't seen her smile in what felt like an eternity. On her way past, Shelby stopped, curling her arms around his neck. The two stood there, holding each other. No words, no tears, only the rhythm of breathing.  
  
Now all that had to be done, ws Shelby finding away to tell Scott that there was a baby. Then, actually doing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ One Month Later~  
  
  
  
" Okay, what's the big event?" Daisy asked, she then noticed upon walking in what Shelby was wearing. Whatever it was, it's not something Shelby Merrick (or Barringer) would normally wear (A/N- I'm letting use your imagination on this one). " Did you get dressed in the dark or something?".  
  
Shelby, who was sitting on the couch, looked down at her ensemble. " Oh, I'm already showing a little bit, so I wanted to wear something so Scott wouldn't notice my stomach".  
  
" I'm pretty sure he didn't notice your stomach" Daisy's expression suddenly changed, " remember when I told you, several times, that you'd have to tell Scott before he notices" Shelby nodded, " well, this would be that time".  
  
She sighed, " I know, my plan was to wait until I had the results".  
  
" Okay, when's that?".  
  
" Yesterday".  
  
Daisy arched an eyebrow. Shelby stood up, walking to a large, plastic bin across the room. Morgan's toy bin, but to Shelby, it was a secret hiding place.  
  
She pulled off the top, reached inside and brought out a small, white envelope between her fingers. She showed it to Daisy, " the father of this baby, his name is in this envelope".  
  
Daisy gasped, " oh my god, Shell, is it Scott's?".  
  
Shelby shrugged, " I don't know, haven't looked. I can't be ready to tell Scott, until I'm ready to look at this myself". With that, she placed it back inside and replaced the lid.  
  
Daisy watched her, " I sure hope Morgan can't read". 


	21. Face of the Past

At My Door  
  
Authors Note- Thank you very much for the reviews everyone, the compliments are great motivation to keep going. Another thank you to Brittany, the newest character in the story was named after her brother, and she's been more than helpful with the plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Face of the Past  
  
Finally, after three-and-a-half months going on an eternity, Shelby found the time to actually tell Scott. While the envelope still remained in Morgan's toy bin, opening it was a decision they would both have to make. It wasn't only her anymore.  
  
Morgan was asleep and Scott was working late. With the candles, the fine china, and the gourmet cooking, Shelby had the perfect atmosphere set. There was only one thing missing, Scott.  
  
" What's all this?" he had just walked in as she was lighting the lat candle.  
  
She grinned, waving out the match, " nothing special, I guess you can say that's it's a small celebration".  
  
He walked closer, " I don't want to remember what happened the last time you did this" they both remembered the night, years ago, that Shelby planned to seduce Scott, though it was the nice their relationship began.  
  
" It's nothing like that" she walked around the table, " though, that wouldn't be too much of a bad thing".  
  
Scott was still puzzled, " then what is it?".  
  
She took one of his hands, placing it on her abdomen, " Scott, I...".  
  
A knock interrupted her.  
  
" I'll get it" Scott said.  
  
Disappointed, Shelby followed him to the hallway. Scott peered through the peep hole on the door. " Oh my god".  
  
He opened the door to reveal a man, no older than Scott. He had light brown hair matching his hazel eyes, and that kind smile.  
  
" Chris Bryant" Scott said, grinning.  
  
The man stepped inside, " one and only".  
  
" I can't believe you're here" Scott said, still in awe, " where have you been for the past-how long has it been?".  
  
" Seven years, and I've been right under your nose".  
  
Scott remembered Shelby, " oh, Chris, this is my wife....".  
  
" Shelby" Chris finished from him, offering his hand to her.  
  
She accepted in a sour manner, " one and only" she repeated his line.  
  
Scott glared between the two, " how do you guys know each other?".  
  
Shelby looked away, leaving Chris for an answer, " um, we met after I moved, she lived in the next town".  
  
" Back in the dark days" she muttered, " what about you two?".  
  
Chris rested an arm on Scott's shoulder, " we use to be on the football team together, until I moved and he was kicked off".  
  
" Shut up" Scott mumbled.  
  
Shelby laughed, for Scott's sake, " there's not a thing that we don't know about each other" with that one exception.  
  
Chris glared at her, " we all have our secrets" that caused a chill to run up her spine.  
  
Scott changed the subject, " so, how have you been right under my nose?".  
  
Chris cleared his throat, " I work in the mailroom at Global Productions, I saw your name on your company's list, and did a little research" he paused, staring at Shelby, " talk about a small world, you two getting married, how long?".  
  
" Two years" Shelby answered.  
  
" And who's that?" Chris was looking behind her.  
  
They both turned, there was Morgan, huddled against the wall in her nightgown with a teddy bear tucked under her arm.  
  
" Hey you" Scott bent down, picking her up.  
  
He laughed, in a way that Shelby wanted to take her car keys off the hallway table and ram them into his neck. " A kid already? Wow, you two don't waste any time".  
  
" There's a lot more than you think".  
  
" Here, I'll put her back" Shelby took Morgan from his arms and left the two boys alone, something she was aching to do.  
  
  
  
When she walked back into the living room, Chris was no longer there, but she knew it wouldn't be the last of him.  
  
" So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby's mind had been poisoned by the thought of Chris Bryant, nothing else mattered at the moment.  
  
" Forget it".  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note- The next chapter will have more about Chris's history with Scott and Shelby, and why she hates him so much. 


	22. Blind Hatred

At My Door  
  
Authors Note- Thank you very much for the reviews everyone!! As much as I love keeping you guys in suspense (and as much as you hate it) I can no longer do it. This is it people, the chapter where you will find out who the father of Shelby's baby is. Is it the unknown rapist? Or is it Scott? So stop reading this and go read the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Blind Hatred  
  
  
  
Shelby walked out of the bathroom in the early morning, the light streaking from the doorway. Scott was facing her, though he was asleep, she knelt down next to him.  
  
" This has nothing to do with you, it's me being a wimp" she whispered, " and I want this to be your baby more than anything, almost as much as I love you".  
  
She gently kissed him on the cheek then crawled over to her side, keeping an arm around him.  
  
  
  
" Morgan, come on, you're oatmeal's getting cold!" Shelby called, leaving the kitchen. She was about to walk to the bedroom, when the doorbell rang.  
  
For once, she wasn't her cautious self, and opened the door to find Chris on the other side.  
  
There was that transparent smile, " good morning Shell, I was wondering if Scott was home".  
  
She waited, studying him, disgusted by his use of her nickname. " Scott's at work, maybe you should be too".  
  
He shrugged, " day off'.  
  
" Well, I'll tell him you came by".  
  
Chris stopped her from closing the door, " come on Shelby, why are you being such a bitch?".  
  
Shelby made it very obvious that she would be willing to hurt him at any given time. " Bitch? I'd really love to hear what Scott would call you if he knew some of your secrets".  
  
She grinned to spite him, " he knows, he knows I was a hooker, and it's over".  
  
" You were selling it, you can't blame me for buying it. That was years ago, you didn't know who Scott Barringer was, he was just a messed up kid like you. He didn't know anything about us until you went to that hell hole, until you were both there".  
  
" You don't get it, there was no us! You had the money and that was that. Maybe I thought it was a hell hole then, but it changed my life, and I can't let myself go again. So, I'm going to prove that to you by closing the door, right now".  
  
  
  
Morgan always had a mindful after every day of school. She was in the middle of it with Shelby upon walking into the apartment that day. Both girls saw Scott in the living room, the look on his face. Morgan stopped mid-sentence and headed towards her room.  
  
Shelby felt the bottomless pit of her stomach, " what's wrong?".  
  
His face became more clear, very cold and some sort of anger. " Ezra called me today and asked how I took the news. When I asked him what he meant, he said you were pregnant" Daisy had been under the impression that last night worked to plan, she must have told thinking it was safe, " and that you never got the abortion".  
  
Shelby burst into tears, " I'm so sorry Scott".  
  
He got up and pulled her into an embrace, " no, Shell, I'm not mad, I'm not mad".  
  
She couldn't control it, " I couldn't go through with it".  
  
" Maybe it was for the best" he gently caressed her back, " it is your baby".  
  
Shelby backed away a little, " and maybe yours" she then noticed that he was holding something, " what's that?".  
  
He showed the white envelope that was in his hand, " he told me to look in Morgan's toy box". Her heart jumped into her throat, Daisy must have really let loose.  
  
But the envelope hadn't been opened, she gasped, " oh my god, Scott, that's the name of the father. I had the test done, and the doctor gave me that, but I-I didn't look".  
  
Scott held it out, making it her option to take it, and then what to do with it. Without a second thought, before she could object herself, she tore it open, ripped out the paper. Unfolding it, her heart nearly stopped, the paper read (A/N- be grateful, I was thinking about ending the chapter right here)  
  
' Barringer, Scott' 


	23. Make Him Go Away

At My Door  
  
Authors Note- Though Brittany and I have already picked the gender and name of the baby-to-be that doesn't mean you guys can't voice your opinions. In a review, let me know what you think (or want) the gender and even the name of the baby to be. It's always awesome to hear what you guys think. P.S, I'm glad everyone was happy with the last chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Make Him Go Away  
  
  
  
  
  
" Scott, oh my god, you're the father" Shelby gasped.  
  
" I am?".  
  
She grinned, wider than she ever had before, " yes, it says right here!".  
  
He took the paper out of her hand, reading it himself. He went into shock, then again, this was his second surprise in one day. Shelby watched his reaction, " holy shit".  
  
Shelby laughed, " I can't believe it".  
  
Morgan emerged from the hallway, guessing by the celebration that it was safe. " What is it?" she always knew when something different was happening, and always wanted to be informed at the same time.  
  
Scott looked won at Shelby who was already glaring at him. " How do we tell her?" she whispered.  
  
He stared at Morgan, who was waiting for an answer. " Any brilliant plan where she wont ask how the baby's getting here" he whispered in return. " Hey Morgan, how about we go to the House of Mouse for dinner?". (A/N- the House of Mouse is the French version of Chuckie Cheeses, but pretend it's here now).  
  
" That's your brilliant plan?" Shelby questioned.  
  
But Morgan had a bright grin stretched across her cheeks, darting back to her room. " It's where my parents took me to tell me they were getting a divorce, she'll get easily distracted whether the news is good or bad".  
  
" Didn't your parents get a divorce when you were thirteen?".  
  
" Yeah, that's why it didn't work for me".  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan Barringer was a mentally tough kid for her age, due to the events in her life up until the age of three. She always knew Scott was her father, Elaine didn't want her to think otherwise. She went through a phase where she'd only be comfortable if he was around. Soon enough, she formed a similar relationship with Shelby, but still had trouble adapting to strangers (aside from Daisy and Ezra). Even a baby, her own sister or brother, she could estrange herself from. But it all depended.  
  
In the booth at the House of Mouse, Morgan sat between Scott and Shelby, who were exchanging glares.  
  
Scott took a deep breath, " Morgan, you know how it's just you, mommy and me in the family?",  
  
She looked at him as if he was an insane moron, which Shelby did agree with. In all fairness, he had never done this before and wasn't sure on how to approach it. " Yeah?".  
  
" And you know how other families may have more than one.you?".  
  
She nodded with the same expression. Shelby bit her lip to hold back from laughing.  
  
" Well, pretty soon..".  
  
" I think this world really is getting smaller" the three looked up to find Chris standing in front of the table, Shelby looked away.  
  
" Chris, what are you doing here?" by the tone of Scott's voice, he didn't want Chris to be there at that exact moment.  
  
" I was walking by and I saw Shelby's adorable face in the window".  
  
Shelby muttered under her breath. " I'm going to go to the bathroom, Morgan, how about you go in the ball pit?".  
  
The two girls left the table, Shelby knew Scott was following her. She turned around when reaching the door.  
  
" Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
" Yeah, the morning sickness hasn't kicked in just yet".  
  
Scott lowered his voice, " I meant about Chris".  
  
She sighed, " don't you think it's weird how he just shows up out of thin air. He's really creepy and he gives me the chills. And, we had a really weird relationship in the past and it's just...well, this night was suppose to be about Morgan, and telling her".  
  
He automatically agreed, " you're right, I'm sorry, I'll get him to leave, I promise".  
  
She smiled, " thanks". But Shelby knew that wouldn't be enough with Chris Bryant. 


	24. Broken Record

At My Door  
  
Authors Note- Okay, so it's been eight months and five days. Where have I been? Lost, for one thing, uninterested for another, and I was going to be a cruel person and abandoned this story. But a combination of reading past reviews and watching the trailer for ' Shattered Glass' in the previous week, I knew I had to keep going with this. I hope you guys are still with me!  
  
~ Just so you know, this chapter is a replacement of the last one~  
  
~ I was disgusted with my own spelling errors in past chapter. I don't want to go back and change them, but I can promise a LOT less in the future~  
  
~ I hope you guys like this. It's mostly just dialogue for this chapter~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Broken Record  
  
Scott leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and deeply sighing. If a pregnancy was this difficult, fatherhood was a terrifying thought. Not to mention the complications Morgan brought with her appearance three years ago.  
  
" Are you scared?" Ezra asked from the armchair across from him.  
  
His eyes cracked open, " about what?".  
  
" The baby, the whole being a dad thing. Cause now you have to do it from the beginning, and they say that's when kids learn everything".  
  
Scott perched his elbows on his knees, " then thank God Morgan's not like Elaine, or worse, my dad".  
  
Ezra stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, his sign of thinking, " are you going to tell your dad about the baby?".  
  
He shook his head, " because of him, I never got see Morgan's first steps or hear her first word. He knew I had to be her father, and he didn't tell me, I had to find out when some teenager left her at the hotel that night".  
  
Ezra smirked, " yeah, but can you imagine your life without her?".  
  
" Not for a second. But I can imagine it without Chris Bryant".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm fat!".  
  
" You're not fat, you're pregnant" Daisy lost count of the number of times she said that in the past three months.  
  
Shelby sat up in the waiting room chair, craning her neck, " I haven't seen my feet in awhile, but Scott told me hairy moles are growing on them".  
  
" Probably".  
  
A middle aged woman dressed in a white nurses uniform emerged from the doorway with a clipboard in hand, " Shelby Barringer?" she read from it..  
  
" Time to get the jaws of life" Daisy commented as Shelby cautiously got up and swore under her breath as she made her way to the examination room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" But Morgan sleeps through the night, a baby won't. You'll be up every two hours, maybe one".  
  
Scott blinked several times at Ezra, " are you trying to scare me or what?".  
  
He laughed, " it use to be so easy, but now nothing gets to you".  
  
" I've been married to Shell for two years, there's your reason".  
  
" She'll be a trip in labor..so what's the deal with this Chris guy?".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Twins?" Shelby gasped, placing a hand over her swollen abdomen, " are you sure?".  
  
Doctor Lily continued writing in the patients file, " yep, that's probably why you've gained a little extra weight" the women smirked, " you're going to need two of everything".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I don't know how well Shell and Chris know each other, but they don't seem to give off the best friends vibe".  
  
Ezra mocked an eyebrow, " how did they even meet?".  
  
" He moved to her town when we were still in high school, or whatever you want to call it".  
  
His eyes suddenly bulged, " to where Shelby lived? Shelby, who was then a hooker?".  
  
Scott froze, his jaw slowly separating, " there's a rude awakening".  
  
Ezra, once again, realized what an idiot he was for having to say that, " well, maybe she just met him, not ' met' him" no change, " it was a long time ago, before she met you, and-uh- it's not like she's doing it now. Pregnant hookers aren't that popular".  
  
The front door opened, both guys were on their feet before the girls walked in. Daisy was grinning like an escaped mental patient, Shelby's face pale as a ghost. " Hey, how did it go?". Shelby banned Scott from any doctor appointments until the big day. Daisy would go, and Shelby was more comfortable that way. Scott respected that.  
  
" Fine" Shelby lightly answered, casually glaring around the room.  
  
Daisy glanced at Ezra, " we should go".  
  
" We should?".  
  
She nodded, " Morgan's taking her nap and Shelby and Scott need to talk".  
  
Ezra got up as Scott's expression fell, " uh, okay, see you guys later".  
  
" I'll call you tomorrow" Daisy whispered to Shelby.  
  
Scott's eyes stayed locked on Shelby. She remained quiet, even after their company left. " Hi' she finally said to him in an angelic tone.  
  
" What's going on?".  
  
" I...uh..damn" she gnawed at her bottom lop, " got something to tell you?".  
  
He cracked a smile, " is that a question or a statement?".  
  
She snorted, but couldn't help it, " uh, you know how it'd be..more balanced if you had a son since you already have Morgan?".  
  
" Kind of, but go on".  
  
" Well, your chances of getting one, just increased". 


	25. Authors Note

Authors Note-  
  
I'm BACK!!  
  
I redid the previous chapter, so if you want to read that, I'll be starting again  
  
from there. Also, I'm going to be asking everyone a question in the next chapter ( I  
  
think).  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Moe :) 


	26. Another Authors Note

Does anyone want me to continue this story? I know it's been awhile and I apologize, but I will go on if it is wanted. Let me know. Leave a review, or email me at or IM me on AIM uncommon emotive

And I'll make it better! I promise!

Thanks


	27. Guess Who

Authors Note- I'm back!

Chapter Twenty- Five- Guess Who

Scott's eyes twinged, bringing himself back into consciousness. He felt that his body was horizontal, his head searing in pain, and an odd amount of eight on his chest. Opening each eyelid, he came face to face with Morgan, who was sitting on his chest.

She smiled, with that innocent five year old smile that she had. The grin faded as she screamed " MOMMY!" at the highest lung capacity that she had. Scott winced as she rolled off his chest.

Shelby entered the bedroom holding a baggie of ice in her left hand. " It's always in the movies that a guy faints over a pregnancy scare- welcome to reality".

He attempted to sit up, but Morgan pushed him back down on the mattress. Shelby sat on an angel, placing the bag under his neck, " I like to keep you on your toes" he commented. " But that's a nice prank to pull"

She blinked, " Scott, that wasn't a joke" he attempted to find any kind of lie in her eyes, " we're really having twins".

Scott closed his eyes, " good thing I'm already laying down".

Shelby began wondering if impending parenthood was beginning to take a different turn. But before she could make her husband verbally aware of that, the front door began knocking. Upon her departure, Morgan laid her head on Scott's shoulder, " don't worry", and kissed his cheek.

" I'm coming, I'm coming" Shelby paced herself to the door, only to find Chris on the other side. " I'm sorry Chris, this isn't a good time right now".

He placed his foot in the door, " well maybe you can tell me when it will be a good time?".

She looked away from his grin, " I don't know, I'll have Scott call you" she wasn't winning the struggle to get him to leave.

" Why don't you just push me away with that bulge of yours?".

In a sudden rage, Shelby's head didn't catch up with her hand fast enough, it flew across Chris's face too quickly. He pushed through the doorway, pinning her to the wall by her neck. She saw how his eyes had darkened, starting directly into hers. For once, she was scared. There was a sudden flashback racing through her mind, laying on his bed years ago, trapped in the same circumstances. She grabbed his wrists in an attempt to loosen his grip, but there was no use.

" Mommy?".

They both looked over hi shoulder to Morgan standing in the hallway, having emerged from the bedroom. Chris released her beck and bolted out of the apartment. Choking enough to get back on a regular breathing pattern, she slid to the floor. Morgan ran to her side and sighed, " what am I going to do with you two?".

Shelby continued rapidly knocking on the door. She was somewhat silent about it, but was hoping that it wasn't that late at night. The lock unlatched from the door, she could hear it, then it slowly opened into darkness.

" Shelby?" a groggy voice asked, and the door opened more.

She wiped a droplet from under her eye, " I really need to talk to you. I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. But, please".

" Of course" Peter said, " come in". He turned on some lights that led into the family room, " let me take your coat Shel". As soon as the cloth was off her shoulders, he noticed her stomach, " damn, I really need to get e-mail".

Shelby felt her hands trembling, " I'm having twins in a few months, and I don't think my marriage is going to make it that far".

Peter gestured for her to sit on the couch, then sat down next to her, " okay, tell me what's going on".

" We" she inhaled deeply, " we've just been edgy lately. It started after we found out that he was the father of the babies".

His eyebrows narrowed, " the father? I hate to be shallow Shel, but, you had an affair?".

She shook her head, sniffling back tears, " no, I was raped" she could no longer control herself, " by a man who won't leave my family alone".


End file.
